The Garden Where Friendships Were Born: Year Four
by oabf45
Summary: Draco, Hermione, and Alphy are back in the garden! while in the garden they go through splashes, chocolate, chases, and... Read to find out more! Cover created by me!


**HPOV:**

"I can't believe he's gone" I whispered. It was the night before we leave and Draco, Alphy, and I were in our garden. We were sitting on the fountain edge with our feet in the water. Alphy was in the grass playing with his tennis ball.

It was the end of our fourth year and it didn't end on a good note. Two other schools had joined us this year in order to hold the Triwizard Tournament, in which our school not only had Cedric Diggory as a Hogwarts champion but Harry Potter, my best friend, too. To say I was scared would be an understatement. This stupid Tournament had been the result of Cedric Diggory's death.

"I know. I can't believe the cup was a portkey." He replied, looking into the water. He had been in a sad mood ever since I told him what Harry said he saw in the graveyard. Especially when I told him his father was there.

"I'm scared, Draco. Voldemort's back. He's really back. That means war is coming soon, and I don't know if I'll be ready." I said in a hoarse whisper. At this he looked at me sharply.

"Neenie, you are Hermione Granger, brightest bloody witch of our age. You are the top of every class. You're smart and a person with you're kind of knowledge will be ready for anything. When the time comes Voldemort won't know what hit him. And besides you'll have me there every step of the way. I may not be able to be on your side now but when the time comes I will be there." He said looking into my eyes the whole time. I always loved his eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about him when I first met him.

"Thank you. I feel a lot better." I said, hugging him. "So the Yule Ball was fun, huh?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Speak for yourself." He scoffed. "I had to go with a pug while you go with the Quidditch star. I swear she was hanging onto my arm so much that it took me a hour just to get the feeling back into my right arm." At this I couldn't help but laugh. He turned and looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Oh so you think it's funny? I'll show you funny." The next thing I know he splashes water on me with his big hand. He started laughing.

"Oh this means war." I got up and stepped out of the fountain. He looked at me in confusion but stupidly didn't move. I took out my wand and pointed it at the fountain, saying a spell under my breath. He turned away from me to look at the fountain and gasped. Instead of water there was chocolate. While he was looking at the fountain I snuck up behind him and when I was right behind him I pushed him in. he gave a loud yelp before he was covered in chocolate. He came back up gasping for air, wiping chocolate from his eyes.

"Are you bloody crazy!? You pushed me in chocolate?! Who does that? Do you know how much these clothes cost? And my _hair_! Do you know how hard it is to get it so silky smooth?!" he ranted, flailing his arms around, sending chocolate everywhere. Alphy was licking chocolate out of the fountain like it was a dog bowl while I was doubled over in laughter.

"You're such a girl! I told you it was war." I said, regaining my breath.

"You're right. It is war." He jumped out the fountain and started chasing me around the garden. He kept slipping and falling but didn't stop until he caught me. He threw me over his shoulder and walked back to the fountain with me shouting and hitting his back. When he reached the fountain he tossed me in and I screamed before I hit the chocolate, making it splash everywhere, and getting all over Alphy which scared him. When I came out Draco was laughing like I was so I caught him by surprise when I pulled him in with me.

We started splashing each other with chocolate, chasing each other around the fountain with Alphy excitedly barking from the sidelines. I felt his arms circle my waist from behind and turn me around. Then everything froze. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. The next thing that happened is something I will never forget. He leaned down, and kissed me. It was sweet, soft, and…chocolaty. It was wonderful.

Suddenly everything disappeared; the garden, Alphy, my worries about Voldemort, my sadness for Cedric, my fears for Harry. There was just me and him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his grasp on me tightened, drawing me closer. I felt his tongue glaze over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss, our tongues dancing together. What felt like forever we separated, gasping for breath.

"You taste delicious." He said breathing deeply. This caused us both to laugh.

"So do you."

"I got to tell you Neenie, I've had feelings for you since second year, I just didn't realize them until the Yule Ball. I wanted to ask you, but we both know I couldn't. Then I saw you that night, coming down the stairs in that dress. The only thought going through my mind was you and how beautiful you were. And when I saw you on the arm of Victor Krum I felt so jealous and mad that he got you and I realized that I really like you." He said, our foreheads pressed together and his eyes boring into mine.

"I really like you too Draco. And I wish I could have gone to the ball with you. But I'm yours now, so there's nothing to worry about." I whispered. At these words his face broke into a huge grin and he picked me up a twirled me around, making me squeal in surprise. He put me down and we got out of the fountain. I took out my wand and cleaned all the chocolate up and made the fountain water again.

"It's getting late. We should head back." He said with a hint of sadness. I nodded and went on my tip toes to kiss him goodnight. "Goodnight Neenie."

"Goodnight Drake." I said. I watched as he disappeared into the woods. I turned to Alphy who was in his bed. I walked over to him and kissed his head. "Goodnight Alphy. Have sweet dreams. I know I will." He barked happily as I walked back to the castle.

**The Garden Where Friendships Were Born: Year Four is FINALLY up! Sorry it took so long but I had summer school work to do and babysitting so never had the time. What do you think? They finally got together. The chocolate fountain thing was sort of last minute thinking but I think it came out good! Review please!**


End file.
